Many Faces of Love-writed
by GreenTsuki
Summary: I suck at those. Alice x Break pairing.


**Well hello guys!  
I used to be SoulPianist but I changed it for GreenTsuki...So don't flag me and say I copied SoulPianist's work...because SP is me. XD**

**It's me again and I am re-writing the ****_Many Faces of Love..._****after such a long time...oh wellz...I would like you to thank you all for reading this. I really appreciate that you want to read it. **

**This is an AlicexBreak pairing from Pandora Hearts. I may add some other pairings too.**

**Disclaimer: TSUKI DOES NOT OWN PANDORA HEARTS...if Tsuki did own it Tsuki would take Alice home...and treat her some meat...or something else...XD**

**Anyhow, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

''Woah...!It's Alice Baskerville!"Xerxes Break aka Break,thought to himself and looked away so that his best friend;Gilbert Nightray wouldn't notice him staring at the cute girl like her. He liked her..no!..he loved her from the very first moment he set his eyes on her...yet unfortunately for him she never looked at him or talked to him...She would ignore his presence, she passed right next to him without even paying attention to him...as if he never existed in this world...He grew used to the fact that no one, apart from Gil took notice of him. Nobody, male or female seemed to acknowledge him.

It wasn't that he was was a tall and lean high-schooler who loved sweets and wasn't particularly sociable...

"So unlike Gil!" people used to say. Gil Nightray was tall,handsome,not-so-smart-but-very-likeable kind of guy and all the girls were in love with him or at least were very attracted to him...but not her..the goddesss that stepped unto the earth,an angel with god-like proportions..! Alice Baskerville,the girl everyone was admiring, idolising. A girl that girls were jealous of and boys feared and loved at the same time.

She was a relatively short brunette with very long hair. Her small stature usually earned her unwanted and relatively unpleasant comments considering her age, and height. However, after kicking the annoying classmates of hers in the gut, suppresed everyone's urge to comment.

Knowing that the tall white-haired never commented on her height or age, Alice Baskerville smiled at him once as he let her enter the classroom first (he considered dying that exact moment) and then left and never spoke or looked at him ever again...

It was a regular school-day same as always;Break walked into the classroom, sat at his desk, took out his books and waited for the professor to come in and begin his lecture.

But...Then it happened!...SHE turned around and said "Good Morning!''_(she was sitting in front of him and he caught himself staring at her for God knows how long)_

...at first he thought she wasn't talking to him so he looked around thinking she was talking to Gill, who sat behind him.

"I'm talking to you silly!" she giggled and frowned. At that exact moment Break looked as if he saw a ghost,which had taken Alice slightly aback.."Oh..sorry!I-I-I hadn't realized that...It's just you don't um...usually talk to me so uh.."he was always bad at talking to girls and especially to puple-eyed girl grinned "Well it's time for a change,don't you think,Xerxes?"..."Nobody calls me like that since elementary school..."he looked at her flustered and angry?...

"They don't?why?It's such a nice name!It's so rare and it has a nice ring to it!"she frowned and turned to face the blackboard, as Professor Oscar entered the classroom. "Damn!" he cursed his stupidity; there she is a goddess and she talked to him friendly and he goes and points her out that nobody calls him by his first name.

If only he could be like Gil;confident and so self-possesed...If she talked to him pleasantly(and haven't called him sea-weed head as she sually did),he would have had his arm cut in order to get to know her or at least stay close to her...Gil loved Alice and never hid it...Tho she would kick him in the crotch every time he mentioned that...However, Break knew Gilbert's secret and swore to keep the secret...well...secret.

The lessons and schooltime longed itself for Break as he caught himself either doodling on his notebook or simply observing people and their reactions to certain cues. But mostly, he thought and cursed his stupidity and low self-esteem when Alice Baskerville talked to him for the very first time.

At the heavenly moment the school finally ended and Break was in no hurry to gather up his stuff and go home. Unlike, Gil who simply ran out of the classroom and almost bumped into the teacher. Or simply, any other student who felt the need to go back and cherish their moments with others.

The white-haired boy; Break was walking home when he spotted someone he would prefer to avoid as much as it would have been possible; Vincent Nightray, Gil's little brother,his girlfriend;Echo and Oz Vessalius; his "boss"...a bunch of "friendly-neighbourhood" bullies.

"Hey, Vincent, Oz! Look there it's that one-eyed freak;Break!"..._"Ahh damn them again!"._..

"Hey Breakie-boy!Where are you going,huh?"said the flamboyant Oz...the others laughed..

"Boy..how can they be so stupid following his example?" Break thought to himself...The little blond seemed harmless but in reality he was stronger and much more athletic than his small frame would betray. Being an aggressive and cunning ass, Oz Vessalius, pushed Break and "accidentally" Vincent step on his stomach. Echo, an expressionless girl, just stood there and watched as the white-haired boy is being bullied.

"Hey!Leave him alone,Blondie Princess!"a strong but melodical voice hissed. Break looked and he couldn't believe his eye...it was her;Alice! _Why is she here? That's not the way to her house?_

She grabbed his arm and helped him get up..."Stay away, you freaks!'she growled...Oz shot her a wolfy smile and walked away "Bye-bee, ojouchan" he giggled at his excruciatingly lame joke.

"Umm...thank you...Alice..."he murmured, He seemed angry but Alice couldn't read his passive voice.

"Why are you letting them do such things to you?" she glowered at him. Break looked away and tried to avoid answering her question as well as her piercing gaze. "How did you know I was here?'he asked instead.

"I didn''t change the subject!"she uttered. "Heh..you're too smart..I don't mean to be rude...but that is not really your business...it's personal" he mumbled clearly embarassed. She looked at him deeply in that that ruby eye of his, as if she wanted to see right through his soul, which eluded her, ran away from her, and smiled sadly. "I won't push you to tell me, even though I could just threaten you to tell me, but if you ever want to talk to me, I'll listen and try not to jugde you. So, just so you know, I'm here to listen".

With that having said she gave him one of her sweetest smiles, one that, Break didn't realise that was reserved for very few people. He looked dumb-founded, but overall happy like a little child on Christmas Eve.

He came back home and immediately went upstairs to do his homework. His sister yelled at him to come down and eat something, but, as usual he brushed her off and refused to eat.

Hours passed and the his homework was far from being cosidered complete. Break was a smart and pretty bright student, but he was easily distracted. He couldn't think of all those weird equations Oscar-sensei gave as homework. He was not even focused enough to notice his sister dressing up for a party, or group-study as she called it.

Nothing mattered to him, the purple-eyed meat-eating girl taked to him and wanted to befriend him.

He never thought of it as suspicious in the least. But, unbeknowst to him, things will never go back to being the way they were.

**All righty! It's done...It's not over obviously but...after locating the original on my PC...after so long, and reading it, I almost cried due to all the mistakes I made...**

**Alice B. : You're really stupid,Tsuki! **

**Tsuki: Heheh, sorry *received a painful kick in the gut*- ouch! What was that for?**

**Alice B.: You even ask?**

**Tsuki: Ehem...Okay...*bow* I'm sorry and enjoy!**


End file.
